Murdoc
Murdoc Niccals was dumped on his father's doorstep in infancy and went on to a very abusive childhood. It has been proposed that his many addictions and his sour attitude were due to his abusive and very bad childhood. Sebastian Jacob Niccals ("or Jacob Sebastian Niccals, depending on who's asking") was a spiteful drunk of a man who often verbally abused and exploited his sons. No one actually knew for certain who his mother was but most think he was born to a woman in a mental hospital for the terminally bored (though there are many other creative possibilities that contradict the theory). The local pub had a routine talent show that Murdoc was often forced to participate in so he could win his father drinking money (Murdoc once played Pinocchio, singing "I've Got No Strings"). Though he and his older sibling Hannibal never got along (he was responsible for two of the eight separate times Murdoc's nose was broken), it was through his older brother that Murdoc was introduced to his favorite bands, such as The Clash (though Murdoc found Black Sabbath on his own). Murdoc played in a number of bands before Gorillaz; they never went anywhere. One of these was an unnamed Heavy metal band which consisted of six people, including Murdoc on bass. The names and instruments of the other members appear in the Gorillaz 2005 promotional booklet and are given as follows: Billy Boy (who is based on a character in A Clockwork Orange) and Tiny on guitars, Crunch on drums, Rocky on keyboards and Munch who appears to be listed as "Band Artist." Not much else is known about these characters including their personalities or current whereabouts, although they appear on a few pieces of official Gorillaz artwork, most notably in the previously mentioned booklet as well as in Kong Studios where an image of Crunch, Billy Boy and Tiny can be seen on the wall in the instrument room. Gallery GW365H367.jpeg GW294H440.jpeg 29234 1127565925232 1709721197 255623 6844739 n.jpg 29234 1127565845230 1709721197 255621 7452823 n.jpg 59089 1192053617384 1709721197 389012 3167402 n.jpg 29234_1127565765228_1709721197_255619_5611773_n.jpg GW405H384.jpeg|Father and Son undefined|undefined|link=undefined murdoc-largesideblack.jpg MNRE qdb5.png Unofficial Biography Born son of Jacob Niccals (1941-1994) official website portrait. Supposedly went through puberty at 8 and lost his virginity to a dinnerlady when he was nine, which he claims put him in a bad mood that's never left since Dazed & Confused Magazine, December 2000. The first biography says that he is an 'ex speed freak' but he still took speed in the early days of Gorillaz (sniffing sulphate off a King Tuddy record, recorded in the Dazed&Confused interview] and also during the first NME cover interview 2001 though since then talk of his drug habits has diminished. Has a penchant for death metal but also rates the Clash and digs dub and reggae too. Used to hang out with a bunch of rough types (who helped him ram-raid Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium, where 2D worked) but seemingly ditched them on forming Gorillaz, as no more was heard about them after that. A serial womanizer, one of his; 'When the bago's rockin', don't come knockin. Murdoc doesn't believe in taking girls out and spoiling them, groupies and other assorted lovelies can look forward to a night in his famous winnebago, only to be kicked out the door in the morning. Celebrity Take Down DVD. Jo Wiley, UK BBC Radio 1 DJ, had a one-night stand with Murdoc in this manner. Has a particular penchant for Goth girls tour rider. He is the cause of at least two of 2D's relationships breaking down; Rachel Stevens and Paula Cracker (see the 2D biography). Murdoc's winnebago was stolen on the day of release of the debut album, according to Matt Watkins (web site designer) 'by the first fan who came along the website key from the CD' whom, it was implied, was Dr. Wurzel. He was taunted by the Winnebago thief who drove past in the Winnebago during filming for the "19/2000" music video. The Winnebago was later recovered and returned to Kong Studios in time for the release of the US version of the album. Is heavily into the occult and Satanism, as evidenced in interviews, his familiar cry of 'HAAAIIIIILLL SATAAN!' and his collection of occult artifacts in this winnebago. attended at least one Satanist convention, in Barnsley XFM takeover. Antagonises 2D at every opportunity, including via violence and verbal abuse. Murdoc had the idea of creating a band to take over the charts, so in a very real sense it is 'his band' (as he always says it's 'my band') and in his attempt to steal equipment to get it started, encountered 2D (see the Gorillaz band biography). Murdoc returned to Kong Studios in December 2004 when the studios reopened, with a shiny new Winnebago. He has also been seen in a picture within the Winnebago with Neo. Category:Gorillaz Member Category:Murdoc Images